Birthday Present
by BitterPotato00
Summary: Sometimes, when the person you love is away, you have to compromise. Gold compromises Silver's body for his new birthday present. Preciousmetalshipping Gold/Silver. Happy birthday Gold, you beautiful, beloved whore :D


"Heyyy"

"Hello."

"Guess what?"

"?"

"I got myself a birthday present and I wanna show you"

"I'm training. Make it quick."

The next message on Silver's screen was a video. Of course. He glanced up, making sure that Lance was occupied before tapping on the blurb. First was the usual shakiness of Gold's crappy camera work- and then there was a dildo. He immediately cursed and made his way into a darkened corridor, attempting to catch his breath and control the blood rushing into his face.

He hesitantly pressed on the video again. Attached to the bathroom floor of their apartment was a suction cup dildo of a large enough size. The phone shook once again and there was a shuffling behind the camera before Gold emerged into view, situating himself on his knees. One of Gold's hands snaked into frame, running itself over his thigh gently and rubbing the front of his loose sweatpants. Soon Silver could see his boyfriend's erect cock through his clothes, how his chest rose and fell with every laboring breath, and how his fingers teased his groin.

Finally there was a quiet gasp and Gold straightened up. Pulling off his pants and underwear with a hungry purpose, he reached over the recording phone and grabbed a small bottle. He poured it onto his hand and situated it on the dildo. With a flick of Gold's wrist, the head of the toy disappeared within his tight fist. His other hand also grabbed the lube and applied it to his ass.

Silver felt a familiar heat rush over him as he watched his boyfriend stroke the toy and finger himself.

"God," Gold panted, his voice deep and airy, "I wish you were here with me. Looks like I'll have to settle for fucking my present."

His hand pumped said present, running his slick fingers along the shaft and rubbing at the head. Silver could practically feel the pressure around his own cock, and could feel Gold's laboring breath against his neck as he stroked him and guided Silver's fingers towards his opening.

Gold let out another moan in the video and Silver realized his own hand was down his pants, touching his straining erection. He matched the hardness and speed that Gold set, and by the time his black-haired boyfriend positioned himself over the dildo, Silver was on the edge of an orgasm.

As if Gold was reading his mind, his chuckle sounded through the phone.

"I know you're touching yourself- put your dirty hand away."

He slid down on the toy. Silver could see every inch of the dildo that disappeared inside him- and wished it was his length instead. He groaned and withdrew his hand reluctantly.

Gold teased the head of his present against his entrance, rubbing it back and forth, back and forth, letting out cute little cries and moans of "more, Silver."

The aforementioned man was left to watch his love fuck himself with his hands obediently off his own dick. He thrusted along with Gold, growling at the lack of delicious heat and friction around his length. He was left to watch as Gold sped up, thrusted the dildo harder and deeper within him, and lifted his shirt to tease his flushed chest and (undoubtedly because he never shut the fuck up about how strong he was) show off his abs.

Suddenly Gold was off the toy with a guttural cry. He arched his back, his hands clutched into tight fists, and Silver could see that he was fighting off an orgasm.

Then, lowly:

"I can't cum now- not without you inside of me." Gold took a deep breath, steadying his trembling shoulders. "Once you get home, Silver, you're all mine."

Silver covered his mouth with a gloved hand to stifle a moan. His near outburst turned into a laugh as Gold stubbed his toe against the sink and cursed. The camera shook again, and the video finally ended with a clack and an, "ow, that fucking hurt!".

After a few minutes Silver composed himself and returned to the chamber where Lance was standing with a disappointed scowl. They held the other's stare before Lance cleared his throat and mumbled, in a tone that Silver could only classify of that of a disheartened parent,

"You'd think, Silver, that one would turn down the volume while watching a sexually explicit video."

He simply nodded, and Lance sighed.

"So, it's Gold's birthday, huh?"

"...yeah."

"And it sounds as if," Lance motioned vaguely, "you two have got some plans."

"You could say that, yes."

The dragon tamer shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stayed that way for a second before meeting Silver's eyes with a dejected face.

"Go. Tell him I say happy birthday."

"Will do, Lance."

Before he could effectively leave:

"Silver."

"Yes?"

"Next time," Lance took a deep breath. "Bring some headphones."

"...okay."


End file.
